In regard to light-sensitive silver halide photographic materials, it is sought to achieve more rapid processing. For example, in the field of X-ray light-sensitive photographic materials, it is often desired to obtain photographic images as soon as possible, as in photographs amidst an operation.
Various techniques for rapid processing have been proposed, but image quality may be often affected with an increase in the rapidness of processing. In particular, rapid processing often brings about development non-uniformity, and it is desired to prevent such development non-uniformity as far as possible. Particularly when an accurate image must be obtained, e.g., when it is intended to obtain a precise X-ray photographic image for medical purposes, the processing is required to give no development non-uniformity.
For example, when, in processing carried out using an automatic processor, a line length (m) through which a light-sensitive material firstly comes into contact with the surface of a developing solution and thereafter comes into contact with the surface of a fixing solution is assumed as l and a time (second) required for the light-sensitive material to pass the above l is assumed as T, there is an ultra-rapid processing technique in which the processing is carried out under a high-speed condition of: EQU i.sup.0.75 .times.T&lt;10.5.
However, nothing has been known as to an instance in which l is not more than 0.6 m. Studies made by the present inventors have confirmed that the development non-uniformity particularly tends to occur when it is attempted to apply the above condition to the instance of l&lt;0.6. In the processing in which a large-scale automatic processor with line lengths of l&lt;0.6 and also l&gt;0.7, the development non-uniformity may occur with difficulty. When however, a medium- or small-scale automatic processor with a line with of l&lt;0.6 as in the above, there is a great problem of such development non-uniformity. This problem is an obstacle to reducing the scale of an automatic processor.